It is known to manufacture hydraulic motors of this type in which the swash-plate is fixed in rotation, the pistons being arranged in a barrel piston chamber.
In motors of this type, the barrel is integral with the motor shaft driving the mechanical elements to which it is to give movement. This has the disadvantage that this type of transmission is scarcely compact.